


Writing Prompts

by Blue_Yuga



Series: Probabky Never gonna be finished, or used, or anythinged [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Dinner, M/M, Other, Team 7 - Freeform, Team 7 as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: Writings prompts from Reedsy, maybe weekly updates.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Probabky Never gonna be finished, or used, or anythinged [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070405
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Team 7

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story about a "chosen family" dinner, where no one is related by blood, but they still feel like family.
> 
> Sorry about the weird formatting, I don't know how to get rid of it.

# Naruto didn't know what to do. He was at a loss this time. The war was raging on, battles being fought, but right now there was nothing but silence. Naruto knew that he should be thankful for the silence, should be thankful for the brief peace of the moment and then Sasuke was in front of him, smiling.

# "It's over dobe, we can go home now." He said, and Naruto fell to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes. Sasule kneeled down and pulled Naruto into a hug, and a weight joined them that Naruto knew was Kakashi and then Sakura and he sobbed.

"It's over? It's really over?" He ask into Sasuke's shoulder as he continued to cry, and he felt Sasuke nod as Sakura rubbed his back and Kakashi ran his hands through his hair.

"It's over, we can go home." Kakashi murmured and they helped Naruto upright. Walking home, Naruto thought about how much life had changed for him. Going from the hated orphan, the village pariah to the hero, to having a _family_.

Once Team 7 walked out of the Konoha gates a team of inexperienced ninja, separated by loneliness and more, and now they were walking into Konoha as one, as a family.

As they walked inside they saw others reuniting with their loved ones, hugging and crying, and naruto looked at his team and smiled. This would always be his family.

"Hey, guys! Let's go eat! I want to go to Ichiraku's, dattebayo!" He shouted and the others just smiled fondly, remembering all the times he said those same words before the war.

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura nodded, and pulled Kakashi and Sasuke along. Once they got to Ichiraku's they saw Old Man Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, hugging the life out of Naruto.

Ordering two beef ramens and two chicken ramens, they all sat down, clasped their hands together, said "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat.

As they ate they began telling stories about the war and about their lives. Sasuke and Naruto were going to get married, Sakura had asked Ino out and Kakashi just listened fondly. Kakashi faced his team and pulled them into a side hug.

Naruto and Sakura laughed and Sasuke leaned in, and they all knew then—there would be no separating Team 7, for they, were _family_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More?

So I'm thinking of having you guys send me writing prompts for things you want me to write because I'm bored and I'm having writers block for my stories so please help me and send in some prompts. You can contact me at:

@Blue_Yuga on Ao3

@ashes-to-ashes-blossom on Tumblr

@boring_no_one on Instagram

@Guinneviere Montkahaus on Pinterest

@L on Pinterest

@AshClover on Fanfiction.net

Feel free to send requests! (Please send requests)


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Lily for suggesting this! Team 7 sleepover

Today was the day. Today was the day Naruto was going to ask the rest of the team to have a sleepover at his place. He had even cleaned everything up and everything! Walking to the training grounds that Team 7 often used, he thought about how he was going to ask them. It went something like this:

Naruto walked into the training grounds and saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi there (which was a shock because sensei was always late). And then he said, "Heyyouwannahaveasleepover? Myplacetonight?" It was rushed and the rest of the team could barely see what he was trying to say. They were going to decline, say they had plans, but then Naruto turned those big blue eyes on them and they couldn't say no.

Later that evening as they showed up at Naruto's apartment and he opened the door for them. They were surprised that he had blankets strewn about the floor, obviously the bedding for them if the pillows were anything to go by.

As they settled in Naruto grabbed some snacks and put on a movie before sitting next to them. As the movie went on the team relaxed into each other. Naruto smiled as the rest of the team fell asleep, knowing his plan worked.

Naruto had noticed that everyone on the team had been tense lately, so he tried this as a way for them to relax, and he was happy that it worked. He'd have to invite them ovwr for sleepovers more often.


End file.
